Beast I Have Become
by Athena465
Summary: Kensi comes back from Afghanistan completely unharmed, but there is something different, something almost-animalistic-about the female agents' behavior. A new agent is brought in to help Kensi deal with this revelation and give her the proper training to survive in a human dominated world. Can she survive or will she fall victim to her only enemy; herself. Kensi-centric Densi. 2 OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I should be working on my other stories but I have hit a major writers block, but this idea come to last night and I wanted to see where it was wanting to go. (because let us be honest, my writing has a mind of its own) **

**I know that supernatural is not for everyone, but it is what I feel most comfortable writing because it demands creation of intricate plot lines. Leave a lovely review and fav and follow.**

**Summary:** Kensi comes back from Afghanistan completely unharmed, but there is something different, something almost-animalistic-about the female agents' behavior. A new agent is brought in to help Kensi deal with this revelation and give her the proper training to survive in a human dominated world. Can she survive or will she fall victim to her only enemy; herself.

Two OC-Lucas Collins and Trinity Thorn) whole team in involved but is mostly Kensi centric.

**The Beast I have Become**

**Chapter 1**

Kensi's P.O.V

Last month I would have been more than glad to leave Afghanistan behind and go home to my team, to my partner, my Deeks. But now everything has changed. And I am forced to carry the burden alone.

Dreams plaque me, smells assault my nose, bright light burns my eyes. it may have been a month since the last moon, I am still completely and utterly sore, I guess that is what happens when your bones break and your body molds itself into a beast.

I shake my head, angry at myself that I did have answers, I really need answers. Hollywood dictates that a bite or sixteenth birthday marks this event. But as far as I know I have not been bitten and I am not sixteen haven't been in fifteen years.

So here I am sitting on a plane with Granger across from me, I can feel his eyes on me, he is still fuming about how I went missing for a few hours a month ago, when everything changed the only question is; was it a good one or did it mark me as evil?

How would Deeks handle this if I told him…I shake my head, I cannot tell him, I could not handle him calling me a beast…a monster. My mind repeats that over and over again; _Monster. Monster. Monster._ But my heart has a weird sense of piece settled over it , like that strange hollowness that I carried around in my heart has finally been filled, and it is equal parts Deeks and equal parts….beast.

"Blye, we land within the hour." I simply nod and look out the plane window, the team will be in the bullpen by the time I arrived. I am in the midst of an internal war, do I tell them or do I keep quiet. I know that I will have to tell Hetty, these new…talents…. That I possess could come in handy on a case, but everyone else? I have no clue as to how they will react. I finally settle on keeping quiet, until I learn to control this….beast…monster.

Without even realizing it, we touched down and the plane finally came to a stop. I took a deep breath, taking in the musty air of the plane and what I think is a team members B.O…..sometimes heightened sense is not a blessing. I hurriedly grab my bag and exit the plane before anyone else, the enclosed space was making me twitchy, which earned my wary glances throughout the flight. "Blye you are with me, I will take you to OSP." Again I simply nod, not in the mood for his prying.

It is another thirty minutes before I see OSP. Walking through the doors I can smell the stale coffee, Hetty's tea, the smoke from the burn room, but the smell of sea water and something that is distinctly him makes me smile, makes me feel home and I haven't even seen him yet. And as much as I want to go to him, to my team I must see Hetty. For I was still a little worried about having to keep this from my dysfunctional family.

Granger went… somewhere, I lost sight of him but frankly I did not care. So squaring my shoulders and raising my head I walk right past the bullpen without sparing a glance, because I knew my weak resolve to speak to Hetty first would crumble.

"Kensi?" I hear him whisper and it makes my heart clench but I am already at Hetty's desk.

"Ah Ms. Blye, it is good to have you back." She says as she takes a sip from her tea cup.

"It is good to be back, however I have something of importance that I must speak with you right away." another trick I picked up in the last month, I have more control over my actions… my emotions however, well those are running rampant in my head, making sleep hard to come by.

"What is it my dear?" I sit and lean forward.

"It is something that is to stay between you and me, I am telling you because I feel that it will come in handy to have me at your disposal on certain cases." I expect her to say something but she keeps staring at me that is making the…beast… coil and come forward, it takes everything I have to push it down, and even then that is barely enough. Hetty, I can tell, knows that something is going on in my head, and she is right save for that is in my entire body.

"Yes, My Blye." I swallow thickly.

"This may be hard to comprehend but it is you to who I am speaking…" I start rambling because how do you tell this to somebody, how do you tell them that you are a… beast. "Last month I got the shock of a lifetime…" I purse my lips. Hetty stands and stands next to me, making sure my back is still to my team.

Her hand raises up and strokes my cheek motherly, and I close my eyes. "Speak freely my dear, I have seen many things in my day." She says as she gives me knowing look. "What is it Kensi?"

"As of a month ago, I am a werewolf." I whisper and I look down, ashamed at this beast in me.

"It is my understanding that if one is not bitten, then one has always been a werewolf." My head shoots up so fast I hear it crack.

"You know about these things? Can you tell me why this happened? I need answers!" I yell and cringe when I realize that the team most definitely heard that.

"I know very little when it comes to the supernatural. However I know someone like you, she is quiet powerful, I have been trying for years to get her to come and work for me, perhaps the prospect of working with another wolf will get her furry rump in gear." I can't help but chuckle. "And she can help you grow in ways that I cannot anymore. Maybe she will have the answers that you so desperately seek."

I nod. "that would be great, awesome even, this past month has been weird…so what is this woman's name? and how will she be on the team will that not leave her riding around with one of us?"

"Lucas Collins, Mr. Deeks temporary partner will be partnered up with her, I have a feeling those two will get along great." She smiles that smile that scream of deeper intent.

"Playing matchmaker again Hetty?" I smirk, and ask her once again, "What is this mystery woman's name?"

"Trinity Thorn."


	2. Born This Way

**I know that there are not a lot of people who read fictions that are supernatural but this is just a way for me to let out that love of the mythology out. So for those who are reading this enjoy.**

**Born This Way**

Chapter 2

Kensi's P.O.V

"Trinity Thorn? Who is she exactly?" I ask, I cannot help but be curious about someone like me, someone who has the same abilities as me.

"Well, I know very little about her really, except that she too is a wolf," Hetty said, still standing in front of me, but she tore her eyes from me and looked to the group of people that were anxiously waiting for me to great them. "Your team has missed you Kensi, your partner has missed you."

"I missed them too Hetty but I don't know… I don't know how…" I whisper as I run a hand through my hair. "How am I supposed to keep this from them? How am I supposed to look him in the eye and keep a part of myself a secret?"

Hetty motions for me to stand and then looks up at me, "These are questions for Ms. Thorn. I will contact her, if we are lucky she will be in today. Now let us go talk to them."  
>I trail behind Hetty with my head down, I can't bring myself to look at these people, I am too afraid that they will see the beast that I am. "Mr. Collins, you have done great work with this team and I am here to offer you a permanent place on this team."<p>

"But Hetty what about Kensi?" Deeks' says, and I can't help the warmth that envelopes my heart when he speaks.

"At ease Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye will remain your partner, but I am brining in another agent to be Mr. Collins partner, that is, if he accepts my offer." Hetty turned to the man.

Lucas Collins was about 6 foot jet black hair and sharp green eyes, attractive and strong, a man any woman would kill to call their own. He turned his eyes from me to Hetty and nodded. "Of course Hetty, I love working here." his voice was soft and warm but all business, the complete opposite of Deeks in every way.

Hetty turned to me and nodded, "I will call Ms. Thorn." She said to me and then to everyone else, "You all have paperwork to do." She said with a sly smile.

Everyone chuckles and goes to their desks leaving me a Deeks alone. "Hi." I say quietly as I divert my eyes downward.

"I see you have no injures, that is good, you look good." He rambles nervously and I can't help but smile. "Will you look at me Kens?" I look up into his blue eyes, god I missed his eyes, I missed him.

"I missed you Deeks." I whisper around the painful longing deep in my chest, this was definitely new, damn wolf.

"I missed you too, I mean don't get me wrong Lucas is a nice guy but he just doesn't get my humor."

"Oh and you think I do?" I smile as he laughs.

"I see that humor still needs work Fern."

"I am only going to say this once," I raise a finger in front of his face as a large smile breaks across my face. "I really missed you calling me Fern. You repeat that I will shoot you."

"My lips are sealed." His smile isn't teasing but warm and full of love.

"Paperwork you two!" Hetty yells from her desk.

Hours go by as I catch up on my paperwork and the others do theirs. Nell and Eric had come down and hugs went around and a promise from Nell to fill me in on what the team had been up to in the five months I was gone. The guys were starting to get antsy, which meant that I literally could not sit still.

When Hetty walked in we all stretched and took a break. "Ms. Thorn will arrive at any minute, please be nice, Mr. Collins she will be your partner from here on out." As she finished speaking a woman walked in with her head held high. Her eyes were a stormy grey and her hair black.

"Hetty Lang, you finally got me here." Trinity's features were sharp and her voice commanding as she embraced my boss. When she pulled away from Hetty she turned her eyes to me instantly, and there was an uncomfortable tugging in my gut, this woman had power, and the prospect that I could be…. Like her is scary. She nodded her head and the tugging ceased.

"Ms. Thorn this is G Callen, the team leader," I noticed that she said THE team leader, not YOUR team leader, and I was not the only one. "His partner, Mr. Hanna, This is Mr. Deeks and his partner Kensi Blye," another discrepancy. "And this will be your partner Lucas Collins." I could almost see the barely hidden smirk in her eyes as she introduced Trinity and Lucas, and I cannot help but wonder if she had that same look on her face when she partnered me and Deeks.

Trinity held her hand out to Lucas their eyes locked on to each-others. "Ms. Thorn," Lucas said his voice softer this time.

"Trinity, Lucas, call me Trinity." Lucas nods his eyes moving to the floor.

"Tomorrow two desks will be brought in for the two of you, for the time being Ms. Thorn come with me and I will set you up with a badge and gun." The new agent walked beside Hetty to her desk.

"I don't like her," Callen said immediately sitting back down at his desk.

"Oh come on she just got here," Deeks defended.

"I am with G on this," Sam said. "She looks like someone with a lot of secrets."

"Callen has a lot of secrets and we trust him." I argue, feeling the need to defend the new agent. I could see and feel the wolf in her, the need to defend her. "So just tone it down a notch." I bite back ignoring the looks I was getting as I went to the gym. I couldn't answer the question in the looks I was getting, I wasn't ready, I don't know if I would ever be ready.

I set a quick pace on the treadmill, trying my hardest to settle my fraying nerves and racing thoughts. I lost track of time and Trinity's sharp voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Kensi!" she yelled.

I reach to shut off the treadmill and turn to look at her, even after an hour of straight running my breath is even, and I wasn't sweating either.

"Yes?" I want to meet her eyes but I can't get my body to respond.

"You can run on the treadmill all you want but that is not what your body needs… not what your wolf wants." She says the last part quietly as she walks up to me, almost stalking me. She stops a foot away from me, she smells like strawberries and the forest, a scent that is oddly fitting I think. "Tell me how you came to be like this." she demanded.

I look around making sure that we were alone. "Umm, I was in Afghanistan last month at night, I couldn't sleep so I was up walking the base when it happened…"

"Did any of the human soldiers see you change?" she asked, tilting her head much like a dog, but her eyes were dead serious.

"No, and I made it off base before I completely…" I stopped, I couldn't say it.

"Before you transitioned… Hetty told me that you were not bitten, but in truth that is not true, only in Hollywood is that the case. A human bitten by a regular wolf means death, sometimes quick but most times it is long and painful. You Kensi Blye were born this way. It is true that the change should come about in the teenage years, but something about your life caused it to become severely delayed."

Trinity's eyes went from hard and calculating to intuitive and curious as she scratched her chin.

"Hetty said you could give me answers…" I implored.

"I can try but I can give you something better than answers, I can give you training, training that you will need in order to keep working in a place like this… hell you will need it to be able to walk on the beach."

"Great, more reasons for people to label me a monster…"

"You are NOT a monster," Trinity's voice was hard and angry. "If you want me to train you, give you the answers you seek then that thought need to stop, because you are not a monster Kensi. We are protectors, we are the good guys, and you don't know what the real monsters of our world really look like. Am I understood?"

I nod, "Yes, I am sor…"

"Also do not apologize; you didn't grow up in this world so therefore you did not know. Besides, it is a sign of weakness."

I merely nod. "So I am….like you then."

She laughs and turns her gaze downwards while shaking her head, "Not quiet but close. Go spend time with your team tonight then tomorrow you can ask me all the questions you like, okay."

She seems to see the hesitation in my eyes before I speak, "Umm, I don't know how to be around them and… and not…"

"Tell them. Take my advice on this, tell them and do it soon or you will regret it."

"You sound like you know from experience?" I ask, only vaguely aware that someone was now in the gym with us but out of ear shot.

Trinity's eyes turn sad, "I do, telling them now gives them time to understand, and from being here a short amount of time they will try to understand, but they too will need help."

"Perhaps soon, I am still adjusting myself." I look over her shoulder and see the team minus Lucas standing there openly staring at us. "They do not really like you." I state.

"A lot of people don't, I am used to it, but I can be charming if the situation calls for it. and if I am going to be here permanently then I better get them to like me." She winks at me then turns towards Sam, Callen, and Deeks her arms stretched out to her side. "Drinks tonight, on me of course, at a place of your choosing."

I can see the hesitation on their faces but free drinks are hard to pass up as they all nod Trinity turns back to me with a wicked grin on her face. In that one look I can see the wolf that she is, it is scary and oddly enchanting at the same time.

**-A. Grayson**


End file.
